


Bad Girls, Underneath

by FoxesDance



Series: Special Forces [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Ben's Been A Bad Boy, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Someone Needs To Be Punished, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Fits into the Special Forces AU. Ben's been a bad bad boy who needs to be shown the error of his ways. This was a prompt from Tumblr. Here's the original Ask"I don't know if you've done this before, but I wanted to throw a prompt your way: Rey and Kylo are at a party/club/whatever and much to Rey's dismay Kylo is surprisingly popular with the ladies. Kylo is more an awkward mess than pleased and basically says yes/no/ whatever you say to get them off his back. Rey gets jealous and decides a reminder of who he belongs with is in order."Well, Anonymous Asker, I hope it lives up to your fantasy!





	

Rey was standing across the room, a drink in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the scene unfold before her. She could just make out the head of shaggy dark brown hair above the giggling, simpering semi-circle of girls that seemed to surround him.

What the _fuck_ did that moron think he was doing?

She clutched the beer she was holding tighter and gritted her teeth. She took a long pull from the lukewarm swill and sneered.

_He’s not your boyfriend. He’s allowed to talk to other girls._

That thought didn’t really help you feel any better, though.

_You already **have** a boyfriend. A good boyfriend. Who’s worth your time and effort. Kylo isn’t worth getting jealous over._

She knew all of this. Of course, she did. Poe deserved all of her attention. But right now, in this moment, she had no idea where Poe could be and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of fucking _Kylo_.

Kylo, in a sea of tittering, scantily clad barracks bunnies. Each one more ridiculous than the last. Heels and short skirts and tank tops galore. Shitty haircuts with chunky bangs, faces covered in more makeup than a drag queen. What the fuck was he even _doing_ talking to girls like that?

If that was the kind of girl he liked, then he was welcome to them.

She finished off her beer and headed to the kitchen for a refill. If she was going to have to sit here and watch him flirt with everything with two legs she was going to need to be significantly drunker.

When she came back out to the party, gin n’ tonic in hand, her eyes were caught by Kylo and his gaggle once more. What she saw made her go very still, stopping completely in her tracks.

One of those.. _hoes_.. was touching him. She was blonde and tall and tan and beautiful. She was in a pretty, white crochet dress that her probably-fake tits were threatening to fall out of. And she was running one hand along his chest and smiling up at him. Rey couldn’t really see Kylo’s face from here, but she saw the girl laugh. Her mind fell out of gear as she heard him laugh back. The girl smiled and stepped closer to him, taking a sip from her basic-bitch drink and tilting her head like she was trying to be coy. The girl was so close to him now that she could easily lean up and kiss him. Or he could lean down and kiss her.

She didn’t even think about it. She made her way through the crowd toward them. She didn’t have a plan, but she needed this fucking _bitch_ to get her hands off of Rey’s man!

She sidled up as close to the girl as she could get without being noticed and waited. Waited for the perfect moment. Something opportune. The _bitch_ reached up and started playing with Kylo’s curls and Rey veritably _simmered_ with rage. When the girl lifted her wine glass to her mouth to sip her very dark red wine, Rey made her move. She stepped forward suddenly and shoved her elbow under the girl’s arm, lifting it higher than the girl had intended. She gasped, the wine spilling out of the glass all over the front of her obnoxious dress.

Rey turned to the girl, a parody of shock on her face. “Oh, gosh! I’m so sorry!” She pretended to try to blot the stain with the wet napkin that had been around her drink, rubbing it in instead.

The girl looked appalled and staggered back away from Rey, slapping at her hands. “Stop! Oh my god!”

The girl turned away and Rey grinned. “I think there’s some club soda in there!” she hollered back, not at all helpfully. She snickered as the girl hurried off. “Fucking bitch,” she murmured under her breath as she sipped from her g&t.

Kylo, on the other hand, was confusedly looking between her and the girl that had run off. “What was that all about?”

She swiveled her head to Kylo quickly and glowered at him. “ _You_ don’t get to talk to me right now.” She took a big gulp from her drink. “Feel free to continue drooling over your harem.” And with that, she turned and stormed off.

“Rey? Rey, stop!”

She ignored him, finishing off her drink and heading for the door. Fuck this party, anyway.

She stormed out of the building and then remembered that Poe had driven her here. She groaned. She looked back at the house. Did she really want to go back in there and look for her erstwhile boyfriend? It might be worth it to watch Kylo’s face as she draped herself all over Poe. Rub it in Kylo’s face that she wasn’t really his at all.

She closed her eyes and turned away. When had she become so petty? That was _awful_ to think! And she’d never use Poe like that.

Plus, honestly, she didn’t want to get Poe’s hopes up. They hadn’t slept together in a while, their schedules never seemed to line up anymore. This party had been the first time in weeks that they’d been able to spend any appreciable amount of time together, and she didn’t even know where he was.

Plus. You know. The whole “being eaten up with guilt over Kylo” thing. That put a huge damper on her libido with Poe.

She crossed her arms and stared out at the street. It wasn’t _too_ cold. She couldn’t remember if the forecast had called for snow or not tonight. She nibbled her lip and contemplated walking to the closest bus station. She thought it was just under a mile away. Maybe? She scrunched into her jacket, burying her nose in the collar and started walking.

She wasn’t more than a few blocks away when a car pulled up next to her. She refused to look over, pretty sure she knew who it was.

“Rey. It’s cold out here.”

“Fuck you, Kylo.” She crossed her arms over her chest tighter and kept walking.

“Please get in the car.”

“Go back and find that _girl_ , I’m sure she’d _love_ a ride from you.”

“What? You mean Ashley?”

Of _course_ , that bitch’s name was Ashley. Rey snorted and shook her head. She glared over at him and he looked so adorably confused. Like the fucker had _any_ right to look confused.

“Are you mad at me, Rey?”

She stopped in her tracks. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now, Kylo?”

“What? What are you so upset about?”

“Nothing! Go back and finish your hook up! See if I fucking care!” She started walking again, gaze trained on the road ahead of her.

She heard him sigh and then the car wasn’t following her. Good. Fine. She didn’t want him near her anyway. She sniffed and rubbed at her nose. The cold was making it run. She hunched in on herself again and stomped up the road.

She’d only made it a dozen feet or so before she felt hands tugging on her shoulder. She shrugged and tried to keep walking, but he stopped her, pulling her back to him.

“Rey, for God’s sake. Stop!”

She struggled against him but he brought her into his arms, his chin going on her head. She huffed and stood stock still.

“You know who Ashley is? She’s the daughter of the fucking CSM. I’m not even sure she’s eighteen, honestly. Out of the _myriad_ of reasons why I won’t ‘hook up’ with her, I think the glaringly obvious one is because I’m too busy enjoying what _we_ have to bother with anyone else.” She felt him kiss the top of her head and her heart melted just the tiniest bit. “Now, will you please get in the car? I’m parked in the middle of the fucking road like an asshole.”

She stepped back from him and looked to the side. “Fine.”

He turned, putting his hand on the small of her back, and led her back to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. At least the damned car was warm.

He got behind the wheel and drove her to her apartment. She spent the whole ride staring out the window. She couldn’t understand why she was making herself such a fool over this man.

He parked and followed her up the stairs to her place.

Once inside, he pulled her into his arms again, her back to his chest. “Tell me what to say to make you understand that I don’t want anyone else?”

She scoffed and shook her head, looking away.

“I’m serious, Rey,” he murmured as he kissed her temple. “Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

She nibbled on her lip. “Anything?”

She could feel him nod behind her and squeeze her tighter. “Anything. I’m all yours.”

She exhaled heavily. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

She felt him stiffen behind her. Apparently, he hadn’t expected that. “You said anything. Do you trust me?” He nodded. “Then go.”

He relaxed and let her go, walking toward the small alcove that held her bed. He slowly undressed, laying his clothes out on the top of the chest at the end of her bed. She sauntered over to her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, looking at her toys thoughtfully.

She pulled out a pair of padded, quick-release restraints, a vibe, and a bottle of lube. She hesitated a moment before pulling out the smallest plug she had.

He cleared his throat and she turned her head to look at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her, blushed, then looked down at his hands. “If… uh.. If that’s for me,” he nodded to the nightstand where her accoutrements were sitting. “You.. You can um… You can use a larger one.”

Ah. That explained the blush. She smirked and put the plug away, grabbing a much less modest one. He blanched and turned to lay back on the bed. He held out his hands for her as if reading her mind, and she velcroed the loops around his wrists before pulling them up behind his head and clipping them around one of the metal rods of her headboard.

He stretched to try to get into a comfortable position and he flexed his hands.

“You’re sure this is a good idea?” She arched a brow at him and he stammered. “I’m not trying to say I don’t _want_ to. I just, you know, should we be doing this if you’re angry?”

She gave him a smile. “Oh, Ben. I’m not really angry anymore. Just.. Disappointed.”

He watched her as she started to strip as well, his breath quickening as his eyes traveled over her. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “Rules?”

She smiled at him. “Yellow for if you’re feeling iffy about something. Red if you need it to stop. Otherwise, no talking unless I address you. I’m not into painplay, so I’m serious about the words. If you need me to stop, tell me. I will.”

He nodded, watching her avidly as she crawled up the bed toward him. “You’ve been such a bad boy, Ben. I hate to punish you, but you need a reminder about who you belong to. Don’t you?”

He wriggled in the restraints and nodded.

She smirked and ran a finger up his torso to flick his nipple. He gasped and jumped. “Say it, Ben.”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob. “I’m a bad boy. You need to punish me.”

She smiled and leaned over him, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. “Very good.” He whimpered softly, his arms straining behind his head. She gave his opposite cheek a soft slap and he gasped. “Tell me what you did wrong.”

She trailed her hand back down his chest and brushed against his quickly-hardening cock. He inhaled sharply and lifted his hips toward her hand, but she pulled back.

“I.. I was talking to another girl?”

She chuckled in his ear and he shivered. “Oh, Ben. You’re _allowed_ to talk to other people. I didn’t have to come over when you were just _talking_.”

He groaned and closed his eyes. “She touched me. I’m bad because I let her touch me.”

She nipped at his ear and he whined. “There’s my good boy Ben. I’m the only one allowed to touch you. No one else.” She sat up and ground herself against him. He moaned and strained against the cuffs again. “And now, you’re going to beg for my forgiveness.”

“Rey, I’m sorry. I didn’t -” she gave his nipple a pinch and he cut off with a gasp.

“Nope. No talking, Ben. I told you that at the beginning. You need to listen better. Your mouth is going to be too busy, anyway.”

She turned around and scooted back, situating herself with her calves under his shoulders. She hovered over his face and he leaned up to try to press his mouth to her. She _tsked_ and reached back to tug on his hair. He whined and laid his head back down again.

“Mouth closed, Ben. You don’t get to taste me yet.”

She heard him sigh and she lowered herself closer to him, almost close enough to touch.

“Does it smell good, Ben?”

He gave an affirmative hum.

“I was going to let you fuck me so hard tonight. I was going to let you treat me bad and fuck me any way you wanted. But, now, you’ll be lucky if I even let you _cum_.”

She sat on his face and felt him inhale deeply.

“Keep it closed, Ben.”

He groaned against her and she shivered to feel it rumble across her sensitive flesh. She tugged his face closer by his hair, smashing his nose almost flat, and she felt him straining to breathe. She stayed liked that for a moment, feeling him almost vibrating below her, before letting him go and lifting off again. He laid his head back on the bed and gasped, panting for breath.

She leaned forward over his body, a hairsbreadth away from his cock. So close and yet so far. She wriggled her bottom closer to him so he could get a good look at her. She reached back between her leg and started to rub herself right in his face.

“Oh, Ben. I was looking so forward to it. Now, I have to punish myself as well as you.”

He whined as he watched her start to work her fingers in and out of herself.

“I’m so wet and ready,” she moaned, using her fingers to spread herself open for him to see. “And now neither of us get to fuck.”

She pulled her fingers from herself and sat up again. She scooted away from his face and turned around. He was flushed red from his ears to his chest. He panted heavily, mouth agape as he watched her, waiting for her next move.

She reached for his face and gently pat his cheek before scritching him under the chin. He closed his eyes, lifting his face for her, and she smiled down at him. If he were able to purr, he probably would be.

“Though, I suppose you are being a good boy _now_. So maybe one of us will get fucked, hmm?”

He opened his eyes quickly and visibly gulped. His flush deepened and he watched her as she stood up from the bed. She took hold of the plug and lube and walked back to the end of the bed. She crawled up to sit between his knees. She leaned down to kiss his right kneecap before encouraging him to lift his knees up. She looked him straight in the eyes, serious for a moment.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

He nodded, biting his lip. She set the plug aside for the moment and covered her hands with the lube. She was worried for just a moment that he may only be letting her do this out of some false sense of regret. But, the view of his very hard cock twitching against his belly put lie to that thought. He _obviously_ wanted whatever she planned on doing. Her shy little nerd was _definitely_ a pervert. She grinned at the thought.

She placed one slick palm against his erection and he _thrust_ up against her hand. She didn’t wrap her fingers around him, just put the pressure of her hand against his hardness, and he whined needily. Her other hand made its way between his legs to gently prod against the tight pucker between his cheeks. He gasped and hitched his hips up higher.

She easily sunk a finger into him, just to the first knuckle, and grinned up at his groan.

“Oh, Ben. You naughty boy. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? My bad little boy is so _loose_.”

He moaned as she started to wiggle the finger inside of him, searching. He nodded quickly, his eyes closing.

“Did you let someone else fuck you, Ben?” Her voice was a deadly calm, and she was a bit worried by the lick of jealousy she felt within her heart at the thought.

He almost choked when she found his prostate, letting her finger glide against it softly.

“No! Never. Never that.”

She grinned almost ferally. “Good. I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, Ben.”

She slowly slid another finger inside of him and he moaned, rocking his hips against her hands. She skimmed her slippery palm up and down his length, watching avidly as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. She’d originally started this as punishment, not realizing how much she would enjoy watching Ben fall apart for her. He was completely at her mercy, putty in her hands, and it was _hot_.

She worked her fingers in and out of him faster and he whimpered.

“You’re taking it like such a good boy, Ben.” She kissed his thigh and he whined again. “How does it feel?”

He was panting and arching toward her. “So good, Rey. _Fuck_ , it feels so good!”

She grinned at him and finally wrapped her fingers around his cock, much to his obvious delight.

“I’m gonna buy a nice, thick strap-on to fuck you with, Ben. Would you like that? Would you like it if I fucked you? Bend you over and make you cum with a cock in your ass?”

She gave him a few slow, light strokes. His moans were just _delicious_ to hear.

“Yes, Rey. _Please_ let me cum!”

She quickly let go of him when she felt him start to tense under her fingers. He whined desperately and she bit his thigh. He gasped, arching his back further.

“Hmm. No. No, I don’t think I will.”

She pulled her fingers from him and he groaned in frustration. She thought about teasing him, tormenting him more. About standing up and walking away, pretending to leave him in his moment of need. But she was too worked up herself to really stop now. She lubed up the plug and gently nudging it into him where her fingers had been, stretching him wide around the black silicon. He stilled and tensed for a moment before practically melting into the bed as it was swallowed up by the tight muscle.

She pulled it back out again and his breath hitched loudly. She pushed it back in and his feet scrabbled against the sheets, seeking any kind of purchase he could find to anchor himself. She repeated the movement achingly slowly, watching him.

“Oh, _God_ , Rey!”

She grinned. God, this was making her so wet.

“You like it, Ben? You like it when I fuck you like my little slut?”

He choked out a moan that sort of sounded like a yes. One of his long legs wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She hovered over him, keeping herself up with one hand planted in the mattress next to him, and pushed the plug into him deeper. He whimpered as she fucked him, his raspberry-colored lips wet and swollen and quivering. He was too tall for her to lean down and kiss him even though she desperately wanted it. He definitely didn’t deserve kisses, though.

And, honestly, he didn’t deserve the amount of pleasure he was taking from this. She pushed the plug all the way into him, the wide base sitting against his flesh, and he gasped, his eyes flying wide open. She gave it a pat, making sure it would stay before she climbed up to straddle him. He squirmed under her and she put a hand on his chest to still him.

“No. Stay just like that.” She reached back to bring his knees up again and leaned back against him. She spread her legs and tilted her hips so he could see. She reached down and touched herself with an exaggerated moan, her eyes half closing as she watched him. “Don’t you wish you’d been a good boy, now? Don’t you wish I was the one getting fucked?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

She grinned and reached over to the nightstand for her vibrator. She turned it on and then set it just to the side of her clit. She moaned as it shuddered against her, hitching her hips higher. She tilted her head back, her hair falling over her shoulders as she moaned.

“Oh, _Ben_. I wish you weren’t such a bad boy. I could _really_ use a good, thick dick right now.” She moaned, drawing the sound out longer than she needed to.

He whimpered and she could feel him trying to rock his hips against her, but she was just out of reach. She planted a hand on the mattress behind her and arched her back deeper so he could get a good look at her red, swollen lips.

“Mmmm, Ben,” she moaned, turning the vibe up a notch. “Do you see how wet I am?” She gasped, pressing it closer to her clit. “If you were fucking me, it’d slide _right_ in. Just imagine how that big, thick cock would feel wrapped up in my pussy.”

She scooted up his torso a bit and reached down with her left hand to press two of her fingers inside. She gasped at the feeling and hitched her hips higher into the air. She thrust them in and out slowly, using exaggerated movements so he could see every inch go in and out.

“Do you see it, Ben? Can you _hear_ how sloppy wet I am?”

His almost painful groan was her only answer. She grinned down at him, turning the vibe up even higher. She clenched her thighs around his chest and moaned.

“Only good boys get to fuck this pussy, Ben. Maybe I should just leave you here like this and go find myself a good boy?”

“No! Rey, _please_!”

She moaned and closed her eyes, her head leaning back. “Maybe I’ll go find someone else to fuck and bring them back here so you can _watch_.” That would be a fitting punishment, after having to watch him fawn all over that _girl_ at the party.

She brushed the thought of that other girl away. She was far too involved in her own pleasure to try to think about that at the moment. She pistoned her fingers faster into her tight wetness.

“Oh, Ben!” She gasped and turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. “Oh, fuck, are you watching?”

He groaned beneath her, straining up against the restraints.

“Oh, baby, are you watching? Gonna watch me cum?” She pressed the end of the vibe right against her clit and shuddered. “Oh. Oh, shit.” She worked herself even quicker, leaning back against his knees again. “Oh, fuck, Ben. I’m gonna cum.”

He whined underneath her. She moaned over and over as she came, her body jolting and seizing above him. She came wetly, splashing his chest with the evidence of her pleasure. She slumped over him a bit, trying to catch her breath. She turned off the vibe and tossed it to the other side of the bed. She leaned over him and nuzzled against his neck.

“Mmmm, Ben,” she murmured, pulling her fingers from her cunt and slowly raising them to his lips. “I made a mess.” She slipped them into his mouth and he sucked on them eagerly. She grinned as she watched him lick her fingers clean. “Does it taste good, baby?”

He groaned and nodded. She inched down his body to press her wetness against his cock. She sighed as she felt it press against her folds. She kissed under his jaw and nipped at his throat.

“Oh, Ben. You’re so hard. Does it hurt?”

She felt him nod and she reached down between their bodies to press his cock more firmly against her lips. He whimpered as she gently rocked her hips, adding delicious friction. He whimpered desperately and bucked his hips up to meet hers. She pulled back just enough so that he only skimmed his away between her thighs, his cock wedged between her palm and her cunt.

“Aw, poor sweet Benny needs to cum?”

He gasped and lay flat on the bed once more. She pressed down on him again and he groaned.

“Yes! Please, Rey. _Please_ let me cum!”

She grinned and sat up, bracing on hand on his chest and rolling her hips against him slowly. She could see the effort it was taking him to not just fuck up against her in abandon. The sweat beading on his forehead, the strain in his biceps, his feet scrabbling against the sheets.

She moaned wantonly – for effect – and closed her eyes as she rocked against him quicker. “Oh, Ben. I think I could cum just like this. With your cock pressed against me so tight, bumping against my clit.”

She raised herself higher up on her haunches a bit to give him a better show. He was panting wildly as he watched his cock peeking out from between her wet lips. “Mmm, would you like that, Ben? Would you like to watch me cum all over your cock? Oh, it feels good, doesn’t it? Not as good as it would if it were _inside_ , but still good. Does it feel good, Ben?”

He gasped out a ‘yes’, nodding emphatically.

“Ohh, Ben. Maybe it’ll slip in on accident? Oh, god, wouldn’t that feel good? If it just slipped right in there? Slipped into my tight little cunt? God, it’s so ready for you. It’s waiting. Would you like me to slip it in?” She asked, stopping to nudge his tip against her opening.

“ _Please_ , Rey!” He whinged, rocking his hips up to try to help her along.

She tutted and pulled from him again. “Nope. Sorry, Ben. If it slips in it won’t be because I did it. Bad boys don’t get to _fuck_.”

He moaned and closed his eyes, forcing himself back down again. She waited for him to lie docilely once more before grinding against his cock. She gasped softly as she slid along his length, pressing it tightly enough that her cunt practically hugged his dick. He trembled below her as he tried to keep himself still.

“I’m so _wet_ , Ben. Can you feel it? Can you feel how wet I am?”

“Yes!” he moaned, his eyes closed as he tried to move his body with hers above him. “It feels so good, Rey.” He stretched his legs back out again and she could feel them tensing under her. It gave her a larger range of motion and she rocked against him with wider strokes. His breath hitched and he moaned.

The friction was delicious, the head of his cock brushing over her clit almost too much stimulation. She bent over him, resting one hand on the mattress beside him, moaning with each rock of her hips. The ridges and curves of his dick hit her just right and she shuddered, her hips starting to lose rhythm as she rode him. The faster, graceless movements brought him closer to her entrance, the tip catching at her opening just a scant second before being pulled away again. Never enough to fully penetrate but enough to make him gasp and cry out at the feeling of her wet heat.

“Oh, Ben. Oh, fuck, _Ben_!”

She leaned even closer, her hot breath panting against his cheek and ear. She moaned desperately, her hips frantically working to slip her pussy along his length. She was making an absolute mess out of the both of them. They were both covered in sweat and her cum as well as the juices that were leaking from her all over his cock. She was so close to cumming again and she shuddered over him as she moaned and cursed in his ear.

She twisted her hips against him sharply and he banged against her clit. She sobbed and he groaned, arching into her. She pulled back a little too far, overcompensating, and when she thrust back against him again he _finally_ slid into her. They gasped together, him at the feeling of her heat finally wrapped around him and her at the feeling of absolute fullness. It was enough to trigger her orgasm and she stiffened and clenched around him as she started to cum.

She was too far gone in her own pleasure to notice how, but at some point, he ripped himself free of the restraints – proving, unequivocally, that he could have gotten himself free at any time prior – and his hands slapped onto her hips. His fingers were tight enough on her skin to leave marks later, but she couldn’t be bothered to care in that moment. He slammed her down _hard_ onto his cock and she sobbed, her cunt fluttering around him with her pleasure. He raised his knees behind her once more and thrust her onto his dick over and over again. She might have teased him just a _little_ too much if his loss of control was any indication. He fucked her hard and fast through her orgasm, making it seem to last far longer than normal. His movements were rough and jerky, and she would definitely have bruises and soreness in the morning, but _boy_ did it feel incredible.

She braced herself on his shoulders as he pounded into her, bouncing erratically and trying desperately to remember how to breathe. Finally, when she was a boneless heap barely able to keep herself upright, he groaned and stiffened under her.

“Rey. Oh, shit. Oh, _shit_ , Rey!”

She felt him pulse inside of her and it caused her to moan and clench around him once more, aftershocks of pleasure sizzling through her body. He gasped for breath as he pulled her tight against his chest, smashing her so close she almost couldn’t breathe herself. He was whispering to her, and she could barely understand his post-coital babbling.

“Only you, Rey. _Fuck_. Only ever you. I don’t want anyone else. Just you, my love. Just you.”


End file.
